Blue Wolf
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: After an accident left Kurt unable to remember the past year of his life, he finally starts to move on when he begins to fall in love with Blaine, a private school student with a secret, that he's a werewolf. Sometimes trying to protect the ones you love does more harm than good, but is it possible to move on from the past and learn to embrace the future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else that looks familiar.

* * *

**Blue Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hi, I'm new here."

Blaine's eyes widened with recognition, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the blue eyed brunette in front of him. Pale skin that Blaine had spent hours tracing under his bare fingertips. Lips that tasted like vanilla, and something so pure Blaine couldn't validate it with a classification.

"I'm Blaine."

Hands were shook and it took every part of Blaine's being to not wrap the boy up in his arms. Instead, a breathtaking smile spread across his face, conveying the emotions that Blaine couldn't express.

"Kurt."

* * *

With an extra spring in his step, Kurt dropped his messenger bag over the back of the couch before he all but skipped into the kitchen.

He offered a quick hello to his three family members seated at the small kitchen table before grabbing a glass from the cupboard, all the while humming "Teenage Dream" under his breath. It seemed fitting at the moment.

"Kurt."

At the sound of his dad's voice, Kurt finished filling his glass with water before slowly turning about, realizing that his sudden good mood hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What?" He said slowly, leaning against the counter, a guarded expression on his face.

"You just look a little happy, kid. Hell, I haven't seen you this happy since before the accident." Burt leant back in his chair and fixed his gaze on Kurt, clearly wanting an explanation.

Deciding to just give in, Kurt sighed, "I met someone."

Finn, who had been oddly quiet since Kurt got home, dropped his fork. The clatter of metal hitting wood broke the silence that had briefly fallen. He swiped it up in one quick motion, muttering an apology under his breath while Carole sent him a look of warning.

Burt shifted uneasily in his chair, "_You met someone?"_ he repeated.

"Yes." Kurt responded simply, annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm from his dad.

"Does this _someone_ have a name?" With crossed arms Burt stared at his son, wanting more information about this 'someone' who had suddenly made his son so happy.

"Yes dad, his name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Finn choked on his food and Carole quickly moved over, patting his back while Burt tense, the table cloth in a death grip between his hands.

"_No._"

Kurt nearly dropped his glass of water and stared at his dad in shock, "Dad!"

"No Kurt. I-I don't think it's a good idea." There was clearly more reasons beyond that, Kurt could tell that immediately.

"Dad, I get it that you are trying to protect me or something, but it's been three months!" Kurt threw his free arm into the air, his bright mood was dissolving, replaced by anger and hurt.

Burt ran his hand over his bald head, and then replaced his cap. Finn and Carole stayed silent picking at their food and occasionally sending Kurt a sympathetic glance.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to meet this boy again, Kurt."

Visibly pissed off now, Kurt slammed his glass down on the counter, a few drops flying over the edge and onto the counter.

"Why dad? Because I still don't remember anything? I lost a year of my life dad. _A year_! And now I've finally met someone, someone who makes me happy and smile … and I can forget about not remembering the _past _because all I want to do is _move forward_, and make new memories that I will remember.

I know you want to protect me, but this is something I want –_hell_- I need to do. So I am. I'm going on a date tomorrow with Blaine."

Kurt took a deep breath, his body radiating anger and disappointment as he stormed out of the kitchen. He made it halfway to the stairs before his dad's voice stopped him.

"Kurt! Get back here! We aren't done talking about this and you need to eat something."

Turning around as slowly as possible, Kurt dragged his feet back into the kitchen and placed his hands on his hips, "I lost my appetite," he stated simply, and then he left, fleeing upstairs to the safety of his room.

* * *

"Hey, um … Kurt man, can I come in?" Finn waited until he got a halfhearted reply before he opened the door and walked in.

Kurt was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at something in his hands.

"Um, so I brought you some food … thought you might be hungry."

Kurt gave his step brother a grateful smile and took the plate from Finn, setting the small object he had been studying down onto the duvet.

Finn sat down next to Kurt and picked up the small object, "Where did you find this?" he asked nervously, trying to pretend as though he had never seen the small carving before.

Holding out his hand, Kurt took the piece of carved wood from Finn's palm. "I found it in the pocket of one of my jackets." He turned the small wood carving of a wolf over in his hand. The whole thing was a light cream color of raw wood, but the two eyes had been painted bright blue. "Do you know anything about it?"

With a nod Finn began to tell Kurt about the small wooden wolf, careful to not give too much information away, "Well, you called it a 'blue wolf'. It was given to you by Bl- by a friend. I think you had -or have- quite a few of them but I've got no idea where you hid them all."

Kurt starred down at the wolf for a few more seconds, "Another thing I don't remember."

Finn's face fell at the defeat in Kurt's voice. He scooted closer to his step brother and slowly draped his arm over Kurt's shoulder.

Snuggling closer, Kurt rested his head on Finn's shoulder. The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Finn cleared his throat.

"So, uh you're going on the date tomorrow right? The one with Bl-Blaine?"

"Yeah of course!" Kurt answered quickly, "I was trying to pick out an outfit when I found this." Kurt raised his hand slightly, the 'blue wolf' as Finn had called it, resting in his palm. It was amazing how close the color of the wolf's body matched his skin tone.

Finn shifted his weight around, taking his arm back and fidgeting with his hands, "You, um … you want some help?"

After placing the wolf carving on his bed side table Kurt looked at Finn, trying to figure out if Finn was playing a joke on him or something.

"Well I can't give you the same advice as your girlfriends," Finn clarified, "but I can give you some sort of opinion. Before the accident, every night you would bring me a glass of warm milk and we would go through a few pages in the newest issue of Vogue together. You said it was to help me become a more 'fashion aware man'."

Kurt smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was times like this when he wished that he could remember all the bonding moments between him and Finn. They had done pretty well in the past three months to catch back up but there were still some rifts. "I'm sorry about that."

Finn shrugged, "it was cool man, I guess you could say it was our bonding time. But I was serious; I'll help if you want."

With another look Kurt stood and moved in front of his closet, "You're sure?" he said, giving Finn one last opportunity to bow out.

"What the hell! Show me what you've got man!"

The 'blue wolf' sat forgotten on the bedside table as Kurt began to pull pieces of clothing from his closet, explaining to Finn all the different options he was thinking about. The smile from earlier that evening was back on his face, finally reaching his sparkling blue eyes.

* * *

**AN: So I'm back with a new story! This will be supernatural eventually, that's all I'm going to say :)**

**For those who follow me on tumblr or would like to, I changed my url. It is now dougaboo. I also created a page titled Blue Wolf were everything related to this fic will be tagged so feel free to follow me for updates and such!**

**Thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to everyone for the alerts and favorites! It means a lot and I hope you like this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else that looks familiar.

* * *

**Blue Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jeff and Nick were cuddled on the leather couch in the senior commons. There was no one else in the large wood paneled room, and other than the occasional laughter or shout from boys passing by in the hall, it was quiet. Nick's head rested in Jeff's lap and the blonde gently ran his hands through Nick's hair while they whispered back and forth.

The large oak door flew open, creaking with the amount of force applied, and Blaine waltzed into the room, his eyes alight.

Neither boy on the couch flinched at his sudden appearance or the harsh sound that broke the comfortable silence present.

Jeff didn't look up to know that it was Blaine who had barged in. After growing up together and trusting each other with their lives on multiple occasions, it was instinctual and he automatically knew when the shorted boy was near. "To what do we own the honor _oh fearless leader_?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at Jeff's sarcastic nickname and threw one of the throw pillows at him, a split second later; Jeff caught it with one hand midair.

Prying the pillow from his boyfriends grasp, Nick took the pillow and tossed it towards the other end of the couch before rotating his head slightly to look at Blaine. "Seriously Blaine, spill before you spontaneously combust or something."

The energy and excitement radiating from Blaine filled the room, almost drowning the other two boys but they didn't complain. It was the first time in three months that they had seen Blaine with the glimmer back in his eyes. It was if he was alive again, not just going through the motions as he had since the accident.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Blaine sunk into the leather chair across from his two friends. It was now or never and he needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand.

"I saw him … I saw Kurt."

Nick's eyes went wide and Jeff's jaw dropped at the mention of their old friend. Since the accident Blaine had barely spoken about him, always dancing around the subject or avoiding it all together. It wasn't hard to tell why, it simply hurt the curly haired boy too much. Both Nick and Jeff understood that. They couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be in Blaine's situation.

"Holy shit! Oh … oh my god Blaine! That's fantastic!" As always, Jeff reacted in his typical manner, throwing caution to the wind and simply sticking to instinct. Which apparently told him to not only to shout, but to continue talking, repeating over and over again how amazing it was and how happy he was for Blaine.

Nick though, noticed the way Blaine's face fell slightly, even though the big smile was still on his face. He reached up and placed his hand over Jeff's mouth, effectively silencing his boyfriend's rambling.

"Did he …?" Nick trailed off quietly, sympathy filling his brown eyes.

"Remember me? No, he had no idea who I was." Blaine sighed loudly, his voice barely breaking as he placed his head into his hands, defeated.

Nick and Jeff exchanged glances, and Nick sat up allowing Jeff to walk over and pull his longtime friend in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Jeff said, his excitement diminishing once he saw how distressed Blaine was. He held his friend for a moment before releasing him and Blaine gave the blonde a small smile in thanks, "Are you going to see him again?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes brightening and a small smile forming on the corner of his lips, "Yeah, we are going on a date tomorrow." The spark that was there when he entered the common room returning to his hazel eyes.

"No way! That's great!"

"Yeah, that's fantastic Blaine! I'm really happy for you."

Blaine smiled again at his friends who were staring at him with huge smiles. Jeff was practically bouncing up and down in excitement while Nick contained his enthusiasm a little better. Blaine could tell though how excited the brunette was, he and Kurt had been best friends, if everything went well, maybe –just maybe- they could be again.

But Blaine didn't want to jump ahead of himself. He had seen Kurt once, they talked and Kurt had accepted Blaine's proposal to coffee with a blush on his cheeks. It was progress, and at this point Blaine would take any interaction he could get with the boy. Already the hallow feeling that had settled in his gut three months ago was starting to dissipate.

"What are you going to do Blaine? About … about, well you know."

Nick's question wasn't shocking to Blaine, as soon as he saw Kurt and realized the brunette didn't remember him, he had been thinking the same thing. It would be so easy to just take Kurt somewhere privately and explain. Explain everything and apologize. But a nagging voice in the back of Blaine's mind reminded him why he couldn't do that.

"I'm going to make him fall in love with me again." Blaine lifted his gaze from the floor, his voice full of conviction and determination. There wasn't much else he could do. But Kurt had loved him once, and though Blaine had changed, grown, matured, he hoped that they could get back that they had.

Jeff looked down at Nick, the two silently communicating in a way that drove most boys at Dalton crazy, before the lanky blonde returned his gaze to Blaine, "Are you going to tell him about us, and what we are?"

Without a second of hesitation Blaine nodded, "Yes, when the time is right I will." There was no doubt in his mind that he would tell Kurt everything, when the time was right and he could without fear of repercussion. But for the time being, he fell into an easy discussion with Nick and Jeff about the possibilities of the future, and what might happen on his date the next day with Kurt.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, and the niff. If you have any questions be sure to ask and I'll answer what I can without giving too much away. Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**tumblr: dougaboo**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else that looks familiar.

* * *

**Blue Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

Coffee.

Coffee at the Lima Bean, a medium drip between his hands and a non-fat mocha between Kurt's.

It was comfortable. Oddly romantic.

Familiar.

Blaine listened intently as Kurt discussed the value of adding scarves and accessories to an outfit, occasionally he added his own comment but he was content to just sit and watch Kurt in his element. The way his eye brightened slightly when he talked about fashion and an outfit that he just _loved._

Halfway through describing an airplane broach, Kurt's eyes closed and his forehead creased in pain. His hands dropped, releasing his hold on the coffee cup in exchange for clutching his temples.

Blaine immediately tensed in his seat, "Kurt? Are you okay?" He reached out and his hand hovered useless over the expanse of the small table between them.

Kurt grimaced and slowly let his hands fall from his head, raising his eyes to meet Blaine's. "I'll be fine," he said with the most assuring tone possible, "Ever since the accident I get headaches a lot. They usually pass in a few minutes."

Concern still over taking his features, Blaine nodded, wishing there was something –anything- he could do. Something, to keep Kurt's strikingly handsome face from being contorted with pain.

"What accident?" Blaine asked feigning innocence.

He knew the accident, he relieved it every day.

Saw the other car swerve out in front of them.

Heard Kurt's scream and the crunch of metal.

Felt the shards of glass brush against his skin, unable to find purchase.

Tasted the bile that rose from his stomach at seeing Kurt, lying still in the driver's seat, a gash on his head.

_Please_

Blaine had begged, pleaded, cried.

_Please Kurt, please wake up_

The awful memory was cut off abruptly by Kurt's melodic voice.

"I was in a bad car crash about three months ago. I was in the hospital for three weeks. I um, suffered major head trauma and lost a year. I just … I don't remember anything. The headaches are a side effect of it all."

Blaine's heart nearly broke in two hearing Kurt admit that he had lost a year of his life. It stung just as bad as Kurt not recognizing him, not remembering who he was and what they had together.

Instead of pouring out his heart and soul, Blaine bit his tongue and chose a more socially acceptable offer of condolence, something that wouldn't seem too personal. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt gave him a small smile, almost all the pain now gone from his face. "Thanks Blaine. I just thought you should know. I don't want you to freak out if we spend more time together and I get frustrated about not remembering or suffer another headache."

With a small smirk, Blaine titled his head, "Kurt Hummel, are you asking me out on another date?"

A sudden surge of confidence fell over Kurt and he straightened in his chair, "Yes, yes I am."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hands in his own, internally sighing at how right it felt to have Kurt's skin pressed against his own, "Then I accept. I'd love to go on another date with you."

* * *

And so it continued.

With more dates and random meetings with the excuse of being bored or having nothing else to do, which roughly translated to 'I miss you'.

There was a transition from holding hands to cuddling on the porch swing outside Kurt's house. Eventually they both got braver, and hands were wound around waists, holding the other close.

Kurt made the first move towards a more physical and intimate relationship. He and Blaine had been walking around the small lake at Dalton when Kurt paused on the dirt path. He tugged Blaine's hand until they were standing in front of each other.

With a quick glance into Blaine's eyes, Kurt leaned in and connected their lips. From then on, they became _KurtandBlaine_, best friends and boyfriends.

Kurt's memories remained locked in his head, unreachable. His headaches continued but less frequent, always fading quickly when Blaine would wrap him in his arms, holding him tightly as he pressed kisses to Kurt's temple until the pounding faded away.

They spent time at Dalton and at Kurt's house when his dad wasn't there. Blaine had yet to be reintroduced to Burt, and he was perfectly fine with that, not wanting to see the man who was partly responsible for the whole mess.

Just like before, Kurt easily fell into place with Blaine's friends, the Warblers. It wasn't difficult; they were new, people he thought he'd never met before. Unlike with his friends at McKinley, he didn't have to turn away awkwardly when they discussed something he didn't remember.

Little did he know, Blaine was sending warning glances to his fellow Dalton students whenever Kurt looked away. He didn't want Kurt to feel overwhelmed, or even more disappointed that he couldn't remember the boys who were quickly becoming his friends.

Also unsurprising, was how close Kurt and Nick became, easily slipping back into their friendly relationship. The Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff were almost always inseparable at Dalton, and anywhere else they ventured to.

Over the next few months, Blaine managed to keep his secret, using a wide range of excuses he had perfected over the years to explain why he was always so busy at times or would have to suddenly cancel a date.

Through the holidays and into spring, Kurt and Blaine fell in love, but something was bound to slip up, not all secrets are meant to be kept, or to be told.

But it was only a matter of time before everything turned to chaos, and even the things thought to be true, solid and taken for granted, dissolved into confusion and unknowns.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all seem to enjoy this story! I'm about halfway done with the next chapter so hopefully it will be posted by the end of the weekend.**

**Let me know what you thought! :)**

**margiedb: thank you for reading! I actually wrote this because I love supernatural klaine stories and I wanted to try writing my own. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I apologize for the delay with this chapter, I had more of it written and then left for vacation so I wasn't able to finish it. A huge thank you to my beta the lovely xbleedingblackrosex if you love supernatural stories be sure to check out her story 'Puppy Love' it's fantastic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Blue Wolf

Chapter 4

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallway of the Warblers' dormitory at Dalton. He waved to all the boys he knew, and most gave him a smile or wave in response. Despite the feeling of exhaustion that had haunted him since the early morning, the crisp spring air and rays of sunlight drifting through the open windows were intoxicating, lifting his spirit.

The door to Blaine's dorm room clicked shut behind him and the curly-haired boy looked up and smiled at his boyfriend from where he was lying on his bed, a textbook and notebook open in front of him. Kurt said a quick hello to Nick and Jeff, who were cuddled on the couch across from Blaine's bed.

Leaning down, Kurt pecked Blaine's lips as his shoulders sagged and the messenger bag he was carrying slipped of his arms and onto the floor at the side of Blaine's bed. He kicked off his shoes before sliding across to cuddle into Blaine's side.

"Hello," Blaine greeted happily, kissing the top of Kurt's head. Both boys seemed more at ease now that they were back together again, even though it had been less than a day since they had seen each other last.

"Hi," Kurt replied, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder. A comfortable silence fell over the room. Blaine looked back over the notes he had written but knew it was a worthless cause to try and study more with Kurt pressed against his side; there was no way he would be able to make notes that actually made sense later.

"Oh my god! Stop poking me Jeff!" Nick slapped his boyfriend's hand away, scowling at the blond who was grinning from ear to ear.

"But they are so cute!" Jeff mock-whispered, making a motion as though he was squishing Kurt and Blaine's cheeks.

Kurt rolled onto his back and looked up at Blaine. "Apparently the peanut gallery over there," he laughed quietly, pointing blindly behind him in the general direction of Nick and Jeff, "thinks we're adorable."

Blaine laughed and shifted so his weight was resting on his arms, one on either side of Kurt's head.

"That's because we are," he murmured, winking at Kurt before he lowered his head and pressed his lips hard against Kurt's.

Slightly startled by Blaine's enthusiasm, Kurt let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and opened his mouth, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls and pulling him closer.

"Great Jeff, now they're making out."

"Maybe…maybe we should join them?" Jeff suggested, trying to sound innocent. Nick elbowed him in the side and rolled his eyes, his head thrown back against the couch but he couldn't stay angry, even fake angry, at his boyfriend for long.

Blaine pulled back, smiling at the whimper that left Kurt when they separated. With a glare and quick movement, Blaine threw his pen across the room on a straight path to Nick's forehead. Nick caught it with one hand midair; he smirked at his friend before he threw it towards Blaine's desk, where it landed perfectly into the ceramic Lima Bean cup filled with other pens and pencils.

Blaine childishly stuck his tongue out before he rolled onto his side next to Kurt, who had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. He looked asleep except for the smile on his lips as he listened to Blaine and Nick throwing objects back and forth.

"You tired?" Blaine asked gently, running his hands through Kurt's chestnut hair, brushing the stray locks to the side of his pale face.

Kurt made an undistinguishable noise that Blaine couldn't turn into any actual words.

"I'll take that as a yes. Especially since you haven't ripped my arms off or thrown vicious words at me for touching your hair."

Slowly, as though it was a large effort to do so, Kurt's blue eyes opened. "I didn't sleep very well last night. I had the strangest dream and I can't stop thinking about it. It wasn't just that it seemed real...It _felt_ real. Like it was something I had experienced, which makes no sense whatsoever."

Blaine's face held an unreadable expression and Kurt felt a little guilty for bringing it up. The last thing he wanted was to burden Blaine with more stuff; he was already so patient when Kurt had headaches or got frustrated about not remembering something.

But, as always, Blaine put Kurt first. "Do you want to talk about it? What was it about?" he asked softly, running his fingers down from Kurt's eyebrows to his jawline.

Nick and Jeff were silent, mildly curious to see what was bothering their friend so much.

"You promise you won't laugh or judge me?"

Blaine chuckled but his face fell when he saw how upset Kurt looked about it and he rushed to reassure his boyfriend, "Of course I won't laugh or judge you. Honestly, I love you Kurt and some dream you're having isn't going to bother me."

There was second where Kurt debated whether to tell Blaine – and Nick and Jeff, since the two were also listening – or not. These were his friends though, and like Blaine said, they wouldn't make fun of him.

"Well, it was weird. It was night time but there was a full moon so I could still see everything, for the most part. Then, a large dark brown wolf stepped out from the shadow of a tree." He paused, judging Blaine's reaction, but his boyfriend only smiled, encouraging him to continue. "So this was the weird part – well, _one_ of the weird parts – the wolf, it wasn't like a normal wolf. It was larger, much larger and, stockier? I think that's the word. It looked at me and then walked forward but I didn't move, because I wasn't scared."

Kurt's voice was full of awe as if he couldn't understand it himself. Blaine was listening, his forehead scrunched together. Nick and Jeff were shooting him anxious looks that Kurt couldn't see but Blaine didn't waver; he kept his face neutral. "Was that it? Or did something else happen?"

"The wolf walked closer to me and once it was close enough for me to see its eyes, I suddenly felt at ease and calm. The wolf barked, I'm not sure what you'd call it, and nudged my shoulder with its head. I ran my hands through the fur and then two other wolfs appeared too. They were around the same size, but one was tan colored and ganglier I guess while the third wolf was a brown and a bit shorter. I don't really remember much else because I woke up."

It was silent and if Kurt wasn't so absorbed in his own mind he would have noticed the silent communication passing through the three boys in the room. Nick and Jeff's eyes were wide because they had just figured out what Blaine had suspected since Kurt started his retelling of his dream.

The dream…wasn't a dream. It was a memory. From four months ago when Kurt had gone with the Pack on a run. Well, most of the young wolves ran while Blaine, Nick and Jeff stayed back with Kurt, since he was still human.

Blaine wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Kurt deserved to know it wasn't just a dream, that parts of his memories were actually resurfacing. But to say that meant revealing his secret – that not only was he a werewolf, but he had known Kurt before the accident.

He had no idea what to do.

* * *

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Wolf**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**AN: Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Hopefully a wait like this won't happen again. Also it's really late and I wanted to post this before I go to sleep so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

_Blaine wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Kurt deserved to know it wasn't just a dream that part of his memories were actually resurfacing. But to say that, meant revealing his secret, that not only was he a werewolf, but he had known Kurt before the accident._

_He had no idea what to do._

Blaine's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He was torn. Torn between revealing who he was and the past which he had been forced to keep quiet.

A soft whimpering sound escaped and he dropped his head into his hands, wishing there was some easy solution but despite how hard he search, not one was found.

Seeing the distress on his boyfriend's face, Kurt sat up and kneeled on the bed in front of Blaine. Kurt glanced behind him but Nick and Jeff were huddled together with similar looks of distress on their faces. It was all very confusing and Kurt didn't understand how his dream could cause such a reaction among the other boys.

Slowly Kurt reached out and pried Blaine's hands away from his face. Their fingers intertwined and Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly, trying to take comfort in the gesture.

"Blaine? I don't understand, what's wrong?"

Blaine looked up into the wide blue eyes of the boy he loved. The only boy he would ever love. It was without a doubt that Kurt was the only one for him. Because despite the unwanted separation they had managed to find each other

"Kurt," Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper and more timid than Kurt had ever heard it. "Is there anyone at your house right now?"

Even more confused after Blaine's question, Kurt shook his head, "No my dad is working late at the garage tonight, Carole has a late shift and I'm pretty sure Finn is over at Rachel's house. Why?"

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. He knew that once he said the words, there was no turning back and he would have to explain everything to Kurt. No matter what. "Can we go to your house? I promise I'll explain everything I just … I think you should be at your home when I tell you."

It was probably the most cryptic answer Kurt could have gotten but he agreed anyway. If it wasn't the hint of fear and uncertainty in Blaine's voice, it was the way he guarded his expression, trying not to show what he was really feeling. Kurt slid off the bed and kept one of Blaine's hands in his own. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he had to retain as much contact as possibly.

Gripping Kurt's hand like a life line, Blaine allowed himself to be led from the room. He barely acknowledged Nick and Jeff who were watching with curious and sympathetic looks. Blaine's mind was trying to process what he would say, and how.

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine paced back and forth, he was pretty sure if it continued there would be a small path worn into the carpet. With a sigh, Kurt unfolded his legs and sat up straighter from where he was sitting on his bed watching his boyfriend.

"Blaine, can you please tell me what is going on?"

Immediately Blaine stopped and turned to face Kurt. His stomach dropped and all confidence he had mustered during the nearly silent drive disappeared. He had no idea what to say. It wasn't like there was etiquette for revealing such a secret.

Desperate, Blaine searched the room for anything that might help. And he found it, just what he need. On Kurt's left side, placed on his bedside table was a small carving of a wolf. Crossing the room in a few quick steps, Blaine took the wooden wolf into his hands and sat down on the side of the bed. He turned his torso so he faced Kurt and held out the carving. "Do you know what this is?"

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion Kurt nodded, "Yes. Finn told me that it was called a 'Blue Wolf' and that one of my friends gave it to me but I don't remember."

"Finn's right," Blaine began, turning the wolf over in his palm, remembering the careful detail he put into making it. "But it wasn't just a friend that made it for you. It was your boyfriend."

Kurt shifted awkwardly. That was a new piece of information. He couldn't remember a boyfriend and it seemed like it would have been something his dad would have mentioned. Or at least this boyfriend would have tried to talk to him after the accident.

"I don't understand Blaine, I've never had a boyfriend before."

Blaine raised his eyes back to Kurt, "You did Kurt. I-It was me. I carved this for you. I actually carved many of these for you but you kept them hidden in your sewing stuff."

Kurt moved back further from Blaine, his eyes wide and mind racing. Blaine was his boyfriend, was and _is._ It didn't make any sense.

"I'm sorry Kurt, really I am I wanted to tell you as soon as I met you again. _Hell I didn't want to have to remeet you._ I wanted to be there, to help and take care of you while you recovered but I … I _couldn't_." Blaine's voice broke at the last words and his lips quivered as his eyes filled with tears.

Moving off the bed Kurt tried to process everything he had just found out but nothing, _nothing _made sense.

Blaine was his boyfriend. Even before the accident.

And then suddenly he wasn't.

Not just that but he couldn't even tell him why earlier.

"Blaine, you need to tell me exactly what you mean because I'm so confused right now and I can't remember anything. So please, tell me what exactly I'm missing here because none of this makes sense."

Blaine nodded quickly and turned again so he could directly face Kurt who was standing in the center of the room, arms crossed in front of him and eying Blaine in a way that made Blaine feel more self-conscious than he ever had.

"There is something about me that you knew, and you accepted. A secret that scares most people but not you. You knew all about my secret, who I really was –am. And you wanted to be like me too, but your dad didn't approve. He wanted to protect you from me. So when you woke up after the accident and didn't remember me, he wouldn't let me see you. He said it was for your protection and there was nothing I could do. So I stayed away, but somehow ... you found me again." Only at the end did a small smile appear on Blaine's face and he fixed a look on Kurt full of as much love as possible.

Mind reeling from this new information Kurt stayed silent. Eventually, he spoke in a soft voice. "What is your secret?"

Blaine shifted uneasily, dreading the question that he knew Kurt was going to ask eventually. "Kurt."

"No Blaine," Kurt cut in, "I need to know."

Nodding Blaine stood and moved so he was in front of Kurt. He wanted to reach out, somehow force the space between them to disappear but he didn't. "I-I"

Blaine hesitated and Kurt nodded encouragingly for him to continue.

"I'm a werewolf."

Kurt took a step back and his hand flew to his mouth. He shook his head, "No, tha-that's not possible."

Trying to remain calm, Blaine's face fell and he nodded solemnly, "It is Kurt. I can prove it if you want."

The only response was a slight movement of Kurt's head.

"You might want to move back." Blaine suggested and Kurt scrambled back onto his bed, putting as much distance between him and Blaine as possible.

Pushing all the worries from his mind, Blaine concentrated on the wolf inside him. He could feel the tightening in his limbs and a split second later, a large, dark brown wolf stood where he previously did.

Kurt gasp from his spot on the bed and blinked rapidly. But the wolf didn't move, it's steady, defeated gaze stayed fixed on Kurt. Ever so slowly, Kurt bent forward slightly and there was a small squeak of surprise as he realized the wolf in front of him was the same one from his dream.

"Blaine?"

The wolf nodded and Kurt stayed frozen. "Could, could you turn back. So I can talk to you?"

There was another that second passed before Blaine was back. His clothes the same as before and there was no sign that he had just turned into a furry beast.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Blaine rushed to say before Kurt could speak.

Kurt's face fell and he pressed his hands to his head trying to keep the headache he could feel coming on at bay. "Blaine, this is just a lot for me to take in and I can't even begin to comprehend any of it. Because suddenly, from what you've told me we were dating before, my dad lied to me –about a lot- and you can turn into a wolf!"

Taking a chance, Blaine stepped forward and reached out only to have Kurt step away, "Kurt?"

Unable to hold it in anymore Kurt broke and the tears began to steadily flow down his cheeks. "Blaine I think … I think you should leave."

Blaine stepped backwards and it felt like he had just been punched in the stomach, "Kurt _please_."

Shaking his head Kurt's shoulders heaved as he choked back a sob, "Please Blaine, I need some time alone to sort through everything. I'm not breaking up with you I just … I need some time."

There wasn't anything Blaine could say and he knew better to argue, even though he wanted nothing more than to hold Kurt in his arms, whispering apology after apology as he pressed soft kisses all over his face.

"Okay." Blaine said, he walked past Kurt to place the small wolf carving on the bedside table. He paused just at the door, "Kurt, I just want you to know that I love you, I always have and I always will."

He chanced one last look at Kurt who looked just as broken as Blaine felt before closing the door behind him, the click echoing through the otherwise silent house.

Blaine just made it into the Dalton parking lot before he broke down completely, curling into himself as he cried wondering how long it would be before one of his packmates came to find him.

* * *

**AN: So it got really angsty there, I think that's the most angst I've ever written. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter! There are a few more left before the end and once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Thoughts on the chapter? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Wolf**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

After an undistinguishable amount of time, Kurt released his death grip on the pillow clutched close to his chest and slowly raised himself into a sitting position. As soon as he heard the sound of Blaine's car driving away fade into silence, Kurt threw himself into his bed crying in frustration, anger and hurt.

Wiping the tear tracks from his cheek he took a shaky breath and swung both legs over the edge, wobbling slightly as he stood. While there was no doubt that he believed everything Blaine had told him, he still wanted some sort of physical proof. Catching sight of the wood carving Blaine had set back on his night stand, Kurt remembered what Blaine had told him _'__I actually carved many of these for you but you kept them hidden in your sewing stuff.'_

Racing from his room and down the hallway, Kurt threw open the door to the spare bedroom. One half was taken over by an elliptical machine but the back corner belonged to his sewing things, still untouched since the accident.

There wasn't anything out of place on top of the table where his machine was sitting, all the boxes with patterns, needles, thread, and bobbins were just as he remembered them. Having no idea where he would have hid the other carvings, Kurt began to open all the drawers but found nothing. He was getting really discouraged by the time he finished searching the rest of the boxes ... then he remembered one box that he hadn't looked through yet.

He opened the top of a cardboard box filled with fabric scraps and dug to the bottom where he always kept a small shoebox his mom gave to him. It was decorated with clippings from his favorite fashion magazine as he grew up.

Ever so carefully he took off the lid, setting it aside. His breath caught when he saw the contents. On top were at least five more wolf carvings, all unique and differing slightly from the others but still in the same light color with blue eyes. Nestled below, were folded pieces of paper.

Pushing the carving to the corne, Kurt reached in and took out the folded letter, realizing that they were letters, his name written on the outside in Blaine's neat writing. Setting the box aside Kurt leaned back against the wall, trying to get slightly comfortable as he opened the first piece of paper, the others lying by his side.

* * *

After Nick and Jeff found him, Blaine let them lead him back to his and Jeff's room where he told them everything that happened, his heart breaking more when he recounted Kurt asking him to leave. The two boys shared looks of sympathy and tried repeatedly to reassure Blaine that Kurt would come around, it might take some time for him to process everything but what they had was special.

Blaine tried to believe them, he wanted desperately to believe them but he couldn't get the image of Kurt's face out of his mind, tears streaming down his pale cheeks and eyes showing how hurt he was. So he tuned out Nick and Jeff's optimism, burying his head further into his pillow.

* * *

"Dad!" Kurt shouted into the shop, waited until he saw his dad slide out from underneath one of the cars a further into the shop.

"What's up kiddo?" Burt stood up and attempted to smooth out his wrinkled and greased stained overalls. His face fell when Kurt came closer and he saw how puffy his eyes were. Red rimmed and blood shot, there was no doubt in Burt's mind Kurt had been crying. "Hey what's wrong? What happened?"

The rush emotion fell back over Kurt and he tried to will himself not to cry, he was _so_ tired of crying. "You _lied_ to me dad. You lied and now nothing makes sense and I'm so confused and I miss him but he said it was your fault and I don't understand. I don't understand dad,_ why_? Why would you do that?"

Burt gave his son a confused look, reaching out to wrap his arm around Kurt's shoulder only to have him flinch away. "I don't understand Kurt, what is my fault? What are you so confused about?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kurt tried to collect himself. When his blue eyes flitted open there was a new determination in them. "I have a boyfriend dad. We've been together for a while now, except today I found out that he was my boyfriend before the accident as well, except you wouldn't let him see me because of who he is."

Burt paled and his hand's froze around the greasy rag in his hands, "You … you found him-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut in, "I found him and I fell in love with him having no clue that we were dating before the accident. How could you do that dad? I know about his secret too," Kurt saw his dad flinch but he kept going, "I know about it and I know that I accepted that about him, but you couldn't and you tore us apart before I even had the opportunity to _know_ about him." Kurt's voice broke at the end.

Not knowing what to do, Burt set down the rag in his hands knowing that this was going to be a long conversation, "Kurt, I was trying to protect you."

"By keeping me away from the one person who loved me and I loved back?! Who still loves me and I still love him?! How is that protecting me, Dad? Because from what little I've heard it seems like I fit perfectly into his world, so much so that I wanted to join it."

Dropping his head into his hands in finally dawned on Burt how big of a mistake he had made, because not only had he kept Kurt away from the one thing that made him truly happy, it seemed like he was losing his son all over again, the one thing he tried to avoid. "I'm sorry Kurt. But you were young, you still are young. You shouldn't be making these big, life changing decisions, especially not over a boy you hadn't even dated for a year!"

Kurt flinched as Burt's voice rose. "Dad, I love him and even though I can't remember dating Blaine before I know I loved him before, because I would never make that decision without loving him and trusting him with my life. Why couldn't you see that? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Kurt!"

"Then what was it dad?! Why couldn't I be happy?!"

"Kurt." Burt replied with a heavy sigh, "I only ever wanted you to be happy, but I was trying to protect you son."

Kurt shook his head rapidly, brushing away the few tears that had fallen again. "No, no I can't do this right now dad. I just … I can't."

He dug his car keys out of his pocket and took off towards the door of the shop. Burt followed him, trying to keep up. "Kurt! Where are you going?"

Kurt threw open the door and spun around, "I'm spending the weekend at Dalton, I'll be home Sunday night." Then he closed the door and ran towards his car, driving off as quickly as possible ignoring the shouts of his dad from behind him.

* * *

At some point Nick and Jeff had left Blaine alone. He couldn't remember them saying anything or hearing the door closed. He just looked up at one point and they were gone. He was about to hunker back down into his bed when a knock sounded on his door.

He ignored it but the person was insistent, pounding louder each time. With a groan Blaine dragged himself from his bed, running his hands through his curls which were sticking out all over the place.

"Seriously guys, just leave me alo-" Blaine cut off when he saw the person he least expected standing in front of him. "Kurt?"

"Yes it's me, ca-can I please come in?"

Blaine nodded rapidly and stood to the side letting Kurt into his room. He made the mistake of glancing down the hallway where Nick and Jeff were peeking out from Nick's room sending him huge grins and a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes at them and then shut the door.

Taking a breath, Blaine turned around trying to prepare himself for whatever Kurt was going to say.

As usual Kurt surprised him. He was sitting on Blaine's bed. He had taken of his jacket and set a small backpack (which Blaine hadn't noticed before) next to Blaine's bed. "Hi." He said quietly.

A barely there smile appeared on Blaine's face and he crossed the room to stand in front of Kurt who stood up so they were both facing each other. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hands into his own, feeling his heart swell, "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached forward to press his finger to Blaine's lips silencing him. "Blaine, don't apologize. I'm still mad but mainly at my dad and not you."

Blaine tried to speak again but Kurt silenced him with a look before he continued, "Right now, I want to sleep. I want you to hold me so this_ god awful_ headache will go away, and tomorrow I want you tell me everything."

Nodding quickly Blaine spoke once Kurt's hand fell back to his side, "Okay."

Kurt smiled and took a step forward locking his eyes with Blaine's before leaning forward. They both exhaled identical sighs of relief as their lips met, falling into the embrace of the other. After a few minutes they broke apart.

Barely twenty minutes later they laid together snuggled in Blaine's bed. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest while the other boy pressed kisses to his temple. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt pulling him as close as possible, never wanting to let him go again. "I love you."

"I know," Kurt whispered cuddling in closer, "I love you too."

There were still a lot of unknowns and questions to be answered but for the moment the boy were just happy to be back together, and pushing aside the thoughts of what tomorrow might bring they fell asleep.

**AN: So there are only a couple more chapters left. It's my goal to finish this story before Glee starts again.**

**Thoughts? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Wolf**

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Hello! This chapter felt a little wordy to me but hopefully everyone still likes it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

"What would you like to know first?"

Blaine and Kurt were sitting side by side on Blaine's bed. They each held a steaming cup of coffee courtesy of the small espresso shop on campus. Leaving Kurt to sleep, Blaine had woken up and gone to get them some breakfast, knowing they had a lot of talk about today and he didn't want to feel like he was going to fall asleep the whole time.

Kurt thought for a second, there was so much he wanted to know, but there had been one thing that he though of first. He had been wondering about the carvings since the previous day when Blaine mentioned them before telling Kurt what he was.

"Those wolf carvings, the 'Blue Wolf', is there meaning behind that? Why did you give them to me?" He asked staring down at the cup in his hands.

"Well as you know already I carved them. 'Blue Wolves' are a type of werewolf that do exist, but they are incredibly rare. It's a name that is given to an individual who has blue eyes and is turned. A natural born werewolf with blue eyes isn't a 'Blue Wolf'. Does that make sense?"

With a nod Kurt thought it over, "Yes, but what is different about being turned that makes someone a 'Blue Wolf'?"

"A true 'Blue Wolf' has white fur. Generally all wolves have fur that is in a similar color to their hair. If you turned, like you were on planning to before the accident, you would have been a 'Blue Wolf'."

"If I turned now would I still be one?"

Blaine was shocked by Kurt's question and nearly spilt his coffee as he turned to look at his boyfriend. It was totally unexpected, best case scenario he hoped that after Kurt knew everything about werewolves again that they could still be boyfriend, but Blaine never imagined that he would even consider turning. "Kurt?"

Giving Blaine, whose eyes were wide, a small smile Kurt said, "I'm not saying I would turn now, and I still want to know everything which includes this. Would I still be one?"

"Yes, yes you would. The first one in our pack."

Kurt seemed pleased with that answer and huge smile spread across his face, "That's actually really cool."

"Cool?" Blaine repeated, "Kurt you are just full of surprises. Most people think that werewolves are abominations, freaks of nature. And then there is you, who thinks that turning into a werewolf that is, for lack of a better word a mutation, is_ cool_."

He chuckled in awe as Kurt merely shrugged. "It is cool Blaine."

There was a pause while Blaine set his empty coffee cup on the side table. When he turned back he gently cupped Kurt's face in his hand, leaning their foreheads together, "You are amazing, I love you so much."

Kurt cleared the distance and pressed their lips together, "I love you too." He then pulled back and took Blaine's hands into his own, "But before we get distracted, I've got a lot more questions."

Blaine nodded and settled back against the headboard, "I've got answers."

* * *

They spent the next two hours in a detailed question and answer session. Blaine left nothing out as he told Kurt all about the pack, their traditions, adding more details this time than he did the first time he told Kurt about his secret world.

The biggest shock for Kurt was finding out that almost all the other Warblers were werewolves. He had suspected that Nick and Jeff were, their reaction to his dream was evidence enough but he wasn't expect Wes, David, Trent, Thad, and many of the other boys he had become friends with to be wolves too.

Blaine told him about his responsibilities as an Alpha, and what it would mean once he took over the whole pack and not just the boys his age. At the moment Blaine's dad was the head Alpha but on Blaine's eighteenth birthday the position would be his.

"Overwhelmed yet?" Blaine asked quietly, taking a break from talking. It seemed like that's all he had been doing for the past few hours. Every now and then Kurt would ask a clarifying question but he was mostly silent, listening, processing.

Kurt couldn't deny that he was hoping something Blaine said would bring back his memories but nothing happened. His past year stayed locked his head and he made sure to pay attention to what Blaine said, committing every word to his current memory, not wanting to forget.

"It's a lot; I'm not going to lie but for some reason it doesn't scare me. I just keep getting a sense of déjà vu and -this is going to sound crazy- but it feels natural to talk about this with you." Kurt sighed and snuggled back into Blaine, dropping his head onto the other boy's shoulder.

"It's not crazy," Blaine assured, pressing his lips to Kurt's temple for a fleeting second, "and it makes sense, we did talk about this a lot. It took you a while to understand everything but you were determined. You used to give me this look when I asked if it was getting to be too much, and that's how I always knew we would be alright."

Kurt was silent before he spoke, "It will be alright Blaine, it's going to take me a while to adjust to everything and I can't guarantee that I'll want to change right away but I want to try and be a part of your world again."

Blaine was about to reply when a knock sounded from the door. He groaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

Giving him a confused look Kurt sat up and looked towards the door and then back at Blaine, "Um what's the matter? Aren't you going to answer the door?"

"I'd rather not." Blaine replied. "It's Nick and Jeff, I'm sure they want to pester you with questions."

There were a couple curse words shouted at Blaine from the other side of the door but it was too quiet for Kurt's human ear to pick up.

"Wait, how do you know it's them?" Kurt questioned, looking back towards the door.

"Smell, and I can hear them whispering to themselves." Blaine said simply, trying not to laugh when he heard Jeff mutter under his breath.

"Come in!" Kurt shouted at the door before he gave Blaine a saucy smile and leaned back into his side. After all he said that he was going to try, which probably meant starting with being around other wolves besides Blaine. Even if he had been friend with Nick and Jeff before he knew what they were, it seemed different knowing they could transform into a wolf within a few seconds.

The door flew open and the two boys strode into the room, Nick went over and gave Kurt a huge hug before he and Jeff curled up on the couch. It was all feeling very similar to the last time Kurt was in Blaine's room with his friends. But this time he wasn't plagued by a strange dream.

"What do you two want?" Blaine demanded, and Kurt shot him a look smacking his arm and Blaine just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"We came to rescue Kurt from your boring werewolf lessons. That was if you hadn't put him to sleep." Jeff shot back.

Nick laughed aloud and Kurt couldn't help but giggle at Blaine's put out expression.

Leaning over, Kurt whispered into Blaine ear, "Don't worry, I didn't think it was boring."

"Thank you." Blaine replied before he turned back to Jeff and Nick, "But seriously why are you guys here?"

Kurt was about to ask why Blaine cared so much when Nick spoke before he could, "Don't worry Kurt; Blaine is just annoyed we cut into his story time. But, he'll get over it. We came to see if you wanted to go for a run. Trent and Thad want to go out tonight and we thought we'd see if you wanted to go."

Blaine stiffened and Kurt reached down and took his hand, giving him a small smile.

"Would you want to go?" Blaine asked carefully, Kurt didn't seem bothered by anything up to his point but he didn't want to freak him out.

"On a run? But I'm not a wolf." Kurt was a little confused, he figured he would let Blaine go with his friends and packmates, give him some time alone to process everything and he didn't want Blaine to feel like he couldn't do wolf things just because he was there.

"Well you wouldn't be running but you can still come. We can just drive out to the clearing where we usually meet and then hangout while we transform and mess around."

The room was silent as they all waited for Kurt's answer.

"Yes, I'd like to go just remember that I'm more breakable than you guys and my wardrobe is much more expensive so like, don't get me dirty or anything."

Blaine laughed happily and pulled Kurt into his chest kissing him hard, "God I love you."

Kurt smiled back at him, "I love you too."

Nick and Jeff filled Kurt in on a few other werewolf quirks that Blaine didn't mention as Blaine watched on. For the first time since before the accident happened he had real hope, not that things might go back to the way there were, but that it would be better. And as long as he had Kurt, couldn't imagine that it wouldn't be.

**AN: I hoped everyone liked this chapter, it's a transition into the next chapter which will be the last. I'm hoping it will be up by Thursday!**

**Thoughts on this chapter? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Wolf**

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Hello! I am so sorry about how late this chapter is. I got swamped with school and then I was dealing with a lot of personal things and writing was sadly put to the side. This is the last chapter, I hope that everyone likes it and I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this story. **

**Anything in italics is past tense.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

For the first few minutes that he was awake, Kurt forgot all about the significance of that day. It had been over three months since he found out about Blaine's secret and to some extent his life had fallen back to normal. He spent the summer divided between Westerville and Lima. He and Blaine had grown closer and Kurt went on every run that the pack had.

He would sit off to the side of the clearing, just watching. He observed the pack dynamic, the way they responded to each other and though he couldn't hear or understand anything they said to each other he picked up on their mannerisms committing them to memory. As the weak morning light began to replace the darkness, Blaine would amble over to join him. Usually he stayed in wolf form curling up next to Kurt and watching his friends in the clearing.

It took a few minutes for Kurt's sleepy mind to comprehend more than Blaine's heartbeat steady underneath his ear and the solid arm curled around his waist. Like a tidal wave, it hit him what day it was, and how in a few hours everything was going to change again. His heart sped up, despite how many times he told himself that this is what he wanted. And it was. He had spent the whole summer going back and forth before he made a decision. The hardest part though wasn't telling Blaine, it was telling his dad.

* * *

_Slowly pulling the door closed behind him, Kurt stepped into his house. It was after dinner and he could hear a steady stream of muffled noise flowing from the livingroom._

_"Dad?" He called out, placing his messenger bag down by the edge of the stairs as he walked further into the house._

_"In the living room bud!"_

_It took all the courage Kurt could muster to not turn up the stairs towards his room and push the conversation until later. But he didn't. "You can do this." He whispered under his breath walking into the living room, thankful that Carole and Finn were gone visiting family. This was something he needed to talk to with just his dad._

_"Hi dad." Kurt's voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked as he sat down on the couch across from his dad who nodded and turned back towards the TV._

_Silence fell between them and Kurt curled his knees up to his chest, a nervous habit he had ever since he was young and would try to be as small as possible if he was anxious about something._

_"Um, dad …. can I talk to you about something?"_

_Burt heard the quiver in Kurt's voice and muted the TV, deciding to turn it off completely when he saw Kurt curled in on himself which was never a good sign._

_"Of course, what's going on? You okay?"_

_Kurt offered a weak smile and played with the hem of his jeans before he looked back to his dad who looked worried, "Yeah, everything's great actually. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."_

_Nodding for him to continue Burt shifted to the edge of his chair, all his attention focused on Kurt who was still fidgeting._

_There was a muffled sound and Burt sighed, "I can't hear you Kurt."_

_Fixing his blue eyes on his dad Kurt spoke a little louder, his words echoing through the quiet house, "I want to turn."_

_Burt blanched before his face became etched with confusion, "You want to turn?" He said, hoping that he heard wrong._

_More confident now that he had finally gotten over saying it out loud, Kurt dropped his legs and sat up straighter. "Yes, I want to turn. I want to be a werewolf like Blaine, like the rest of my friends who have turned into my second family. I know you don't want me to, but I've thought about this. I promise I have, I've spent the whole summer thinking about and I know it's the right thing for me and I love Blaine dad. I really do and I want to do this, not for him but for me."_

_Burt sighed heavily. There was no doubting the truth behind what Kurt said and there was no hesitation in his son's eyes, only fear about what Burt might sigh. He knew he couldn't fight it before like he had tried to. It didn't turn out well then, it had taken Kurt half the summer to fully trust him and for things to fall back to normal. So he did the only thing he could do._

_He walked across the carpet and took Kurt into his arms, hugging his son tightly to his chest._

_"Dad?" Kurt asked as he hugged his dad back, not understanding what exactly it meant._

_"Okay."_

_"Okay?" Kurt repeated pulling back to look at his dad but there was nothing but love and acceptance in his father's eyes._

_"Yes, I know I've said it before but I'm sorry for keeping you and Blaine apart, you two really love each other. And while I hate the idea of you turning, you'll still be my little boy, and I'm still going to make you two come to family dinners on Friday. I love you kiddo, and I know you wouldn't make this decision lightly."_

_Doing his best not to cry Kurt pulled his dad back into another hug, thankfully that he had his dad's blessing._

* * *

A warm puff of air blew over Kurt's cheek and he felt Blaine shift.

"M-morning." His voice was thick with sleep and Kurt sat up, smiling at Blaine's sleepy expression.

"Good morning!" Kurt said in his chipper voice, his fingers dancing across Blaine's face, brushing the curls to the side and lingering for a few seconds on Blaine's lips.

Blaine yawned and shook his head slightly letting out a breath. He felt much more awake and he remembered the date. "You sure?"

Kurt rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Blaine was talking about, "I'm sure. I've never been more sure. I love you Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too." Blaine replied pulling down into a kiss.

* * *

The couches and tables had been pushed to the side, leaving the middle of the Warbler's rehearsal room open. Once the last boy walked into the room Nick and Jeff made sure that the door was securely locked. Usually none of the other students would walk down the Warbler hall on a Friday night but they didn't want to chance it.

Nick held out his hand and Jeff took it with a smile. The walked over to where the rest of their pack mates were standing on the edge of the room. No one was saying anything, all their attention focused on Kurt and Blaine who were standing at the center of the room.

Kurt could see that Blaine was about to ask him again if he was sure -as he had been doing all day- so he quickly leaned into to kiss him.

"Yes. Yes I'm sure. I love you, and I'm ready."

Blaine nodded and glanced quickly at all his friends who were there per tradition and for moral support. "Okay, I love you too."

Taking a step back Kurt watched as Blaine transformed into a wolf. The now familiar dark brown wolf stood in his place. Keeping his eyes fixed with Blaine's, Kurt took of the jacket he was wearing and handed it to Nick who gave him a smile of encouragement.

Standing back in front of Blaine, Kurt tried to resist flinching when he felt Blaine's furry head rest against his shoulder. He knew what was going to happen, they had been over it many times and Kurt even went to Nick and Jeff for a second and third account.

His eyes locked with Blaine and all worries he had disappeared. This is what he wanted, he wanted to be like Blaine and with him forever. He took another breath his voice barely above a whisper but loud enough that he knew Blaine would hear him, "I love you."

Blaine pressed his nose against Kurt's cheek and he knew that Blaine was thinking the same thing. Reaching up Kurt pulled down his loose shirt, revealing the pale skin of his shoulder and collarbone.

Not moving an inch Kurt felt Blaine's breath against his shoulder, there was a split second where every breath in the room was held, and then Blaine bit down. Kurt felt the sharp teeth break his skin before his limbs became heavy and he passed out.

Blaine phased back as soon as he had broken Kurt's skin, catching him as Kurt went limp and blacked out. Cradling him in his arms, Blaine brushed the flyaway hair from Kurt's forehead, pressing his lips there for a second, "I love you too."

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: Thank you again to everyone for reading this story! It was a lot of fun to write and I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Thoughts? :)**


End file.
